


Back Where It Belongs

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, POV Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: The bullet necklace is returned to its rightful place.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 260





	Back Where It Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of us are eagerly awaiting the return of the bullet necklace - this is my version of one way in which it could happen...

Chloe had taken a punt that this is where she would find him. She had tried to track his phone, but he had apparently remembered how to disable the GPS locator. The fact that she even had cause to track his phone again though was a miracle in itself. When he’d left her standing there on his balcony six months ago, her heart had shattered into a million pieces. She had clung desperately to the hope that he would come back, that one day he would just stroll casually into the precinct in his usual Lucifer manner as if he’d never been away. But as the days and then the months wore on, that hope turned to grief at the thought that she really may never see him again.

She had thrown herself into her work (even more so than usual) and partied with Maze, in a desperate attempt to dull the chronic ache in her chest left behind by his absence. It was a futile endeavour because he had become such an intrinsic part of every aspect of her life that there was nowhere she could go, nothing she could do, where she wasn’t reminded of him. His chair at her desk remained empty, almost like in memoriam to him – after she’d snapped at a colleague who tried to commandeer it, everyone now knew to leave it well alone. Her apartment too was awash with memories of him - from when he would barge in unannounced and fix her breakfast whilst she was getting ready, to boardgame nights with Trixie, to the expensive bottle of whiskey that he’d stashed at the back of her cupboard _“for emergencies”_ after bemoaning her atrocious taste in liquor, that she couldn’t bring herself to part with. And crime scenes, well, his absence there was a constant reminder of the giant Lucifer sized hole in her life. With no one to juggle evidence, make inappropriate comments or draw out suspects’ nefarious desires, her days were far duller. And whenever contraband was found, Chloe would be reminded of the numerous times that narcotics had ‘mysteriously’ disappeared whenever Lucifer had been around. It was strange the things you missed. She had purposefully made no attempt to acquire a new partner, knowing that those shoes were far too big to fill. That position belonged to one man, and one man only.

So, no one could have prepared her for the tsunami of emotion she felt when returning home early one night she overheard Maze having a heated discussion over the phone. She hadn’t needed celestial hearing to know who was on the other end of the line – she would recognize that distinctive British lilt anywhere. Maze had looked more startled and apologetic than Chloe had ever known the demon to be upon realising she’d been rumbled. But in that moment, as her heart was attempting to beat its way out of her chest, she only cared about one thing. Lucifer was back.

Their reunion, much like the way she found out about his return, was not how she imagined it. And oh, had she imagined it! Every night without fail she would dream of variations of how they’d fall into each other’s arms and he’d make some joke about ruining the lines of his suit, before promising earnestly that he’d never leave her again. They did fall into each other’s arms – or at least, she fell into his. Her tears began falling the moment she laid eyes on him, and with a sob of his name she had flung herself at him with such force that the man who could throw grown men through windows with just a flick of his wrist, stumbled backwards. He had gasped at the contact and stiffened immediately as if preparing for battle. She had clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist like her life depended on it, as if he would disappear if she let him go. Eventually some of the tension eased from his body and a soft but pained _“Detective”_ fell from his lips as he tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders. The feel of him holding her again after so long made her tears fall harder, but the contact only lasted for a few seconds before he gently eased out of her embrace. _“I missed you so much”_ she told him, her voice cracked and raw. His dark eyes, that were always so expressive and windows to his soul, looked so heartbreakingly lost in that moment. If she’d imagined that he’d kiss her then, or that he’d swoop her up in his arms and carry her to bed, caught up in a haze of passion and desire (and she had imagined that – more times than she would ever admit), he didn’t. Instead he avoided her eyes, retreating into himself and trying desperately to stay behind the barriers he’d erected between himself and his emotions in order to protect himself. He’d fumbled over his words and made his escape shortly after, stating that he had something he needed to take care of - but not before she had grabbed his arm with a desperate _“Wait – please!”_ and made him promise that he wouldn’t leave LA without telling her. He had looked at her with a haunted expression but gave her his word that he would not. She had stood there stunned, her mind reeling, long after he had left – much like she had done that fateful night on his balcony.

He had been back for six days now, although she had only _known_ he had been back for three. It still stung that he hadn’t come to her immediately, after everything they’d been through, and that she didn’t know when of even if he would have told her, given that it was only through serendipity that she had actually found out. It also hurt that even though the proverbial cat was now out of the bag, he still seemed to be avoiding her. But despite those things, she couldn’t bring herself to be angry with him – one look at his face told her he was hurting, badly. Chloe dreaded to think how long he had been down there and what had happened to him since he’d been gone. It had been six months for her, but she knew it had been far, far longer for him. She wanted to be there for him, to help him, to soothe his pain. Whatever he needed; she would give to him – if only he would let her.

As she stepped out of her car and looked down at the beach, she smiled as she realised that her punt had been right and that some things never changed. This is where Lucifer always came to think – it was after all, she’d learned, the spot he’d landed all those years ago when he’d left Hell behind to start afresh in LA. And also, poignantly, where she’d kissed him for the first time.

This time though, instead of standing casually with his jacket slung over his shoulder, he was sat down on the sand - a lonely figure on the deserted beach, slouched forward with his arms resting on bent knees. That alone was a sign that there was something wrong, because Lucifer would usually be aghast at the thought of getting sand on his expensive tailoring. The arch of his back and the slight hanging of his head though suggested he had more pressing concerns right now than sandy Armani, and portrayed a weariness from all of the burdens he’d been shouldering alone.

Chloe walked over and sat down gently next to him, mirroring his pose. “Hey” she greeted softly, giving him a warm smile.

He turned his head towards her, his face softening into a smaller, but definitely there and infinitely beautiful, smile of his own. “Hello Detective.”

He didn’t look overly surprised to see her and it comforted her to think that perhaps subconsciously he had wanted her to find him. “I thought I might find you here. I wanted to make sure you were okay?”

Lucifer doesn’t lie, and it was testament to the extent of his internal tumult that he couldn’t even pretend to himself that he was fine. “I’m- I’m working on it Detective.”

She nodded in understanding and they both turned back to the ocean, watching as the waves lapped at the shore in a calming ebb and flow. Ever since he’d been back, she’d been debating with herself over how to reach him - how best to help him. From past experience she knew that forcing him to talk when he wasn’t ready wouldn’t work and would be counterproductive. Lucifer had always understood actions far better than words, and so as her fingers toyed nervously with the object in her jacket pocket, she decided to _show_ him that he wasn’t alone.

“I have something for you.”

Lucifer turned back to her, a curious expression on his face as he looked at her enclosed hand that was held out to him and then back up to her face. After a moment he held out his own hand to accept whatever it was she was giving to him. Their fingers brushed infinitesimally, causing her to gasp as she placed the item into his palm. His eyes widened as he stared at the birthday gift he’d given her years ago, glistening in the California sun. His bullet necklace.

Chloe had fastened it around her neck the day after he’d left, after spending the night before crying herself to sleep in his bed, and had worn it every day for a month. It was the only piece of him she had left and having it close to her heart made her feel closer to him. But over time it became a painful reminder of everything she’d lost, everything they’d missed out on, and everything they’d never get the chance to experience together. And so she had taken it off, wrapped it carefully in one of Lucifer’s pocket squares and placed it safely in the drawer next to her bed. She would get it out whenever she missed him so badly it physically hurt, and crying was her only release. But now he was here, and she didn’t need to miss him anymore. It was time to return it to its rightful place.

Lucifer looked back up at her sadly. “You’re- you’re giving it back?...You don’t want it anymore?”

The questions and pain in both his voice and his eyes were unbearable and made her wish she had chosen her words more carefully. The implication of his words was obvious - he thought she didn't want _him_ anymore. “No, I’m not giving it back – I would _never_ part with this” she assured him resolutely.

Lucifer frowned and looked even more confused.

“It means the world to me Lucifer – more than you’ll ever know.” She held his gaze as she told him softly, “I want you to put it back on for me – back where it belongs. Now that you’re back where you belong – with me.”

The necklace had always been a symbol of their bond, of their relationship – which was as unique as it was special. The Devil and his detective, Lucifer and Chloe, playboy millionaire club owner turned civilian consultant and the by-the-book single mom cop, ‘Deckerstar’ as he’d coined them once (she may have rolled her eyes at hearing the term, but she secretly liked that one), and partners – through thick and thin. It was an unlikely pairing, but somehow it just…worked. She hoped that the act of asking him to put it back on her would in itself be a symbol that their bond was indelible – unbreakable by time, space or even dimension. A declaration that he was and never would be alone.

Lucifer swallowed and blinked repeatedly in an attempt to ward off the moisture that was now collecting in his eyes and causing them to glisten like the stars that he’d created, as understanding dawned on him that she wasn't giving up on him, but instead bringing him home. His voice cracked as he replied, “Of course, Detective.”

He was shy as he tenderly, as if she were made of glass, brushed her hair forward and away from her neck. Chloe held it out of the way for him as he, with great care, draped the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp.

She held her breath the entire time, only releasing a sigh at the feel of the familiar weight of the metal resting on her sternum. It was a welcomed return and a warmth flooded her heart.

“There” he murmured softly.

If his fingers lingered a moment longer than necessary on her neck, neither of them mentioned it.

Lucifer was staring at the little piece of metal that had once ‘penetrated’ him and was now adorning her chest, seemingly lost in his memories, when she turned back to him. “How does it look?”

When he lifted his gaze to hers, he smiled, and for the first time since his return, his eyes held more hope than pain. His reply was simple but sincere. “Beautiful.”

Chloe blushed, the reverence in his tone suggesting he wasn’t just talking about the necklace. Taking a leap, she reached over and took his hand in hers.

Lucifer looked down at their joined hands that were resting atop the sand for several moments. Chloe knew he was trying to come up with the right words for what he wanted to say.

“I’m trying” he began quietly, watching her thumb rub soothingly over the back of his hand in encouragement. “I want to open up to you. It’s just been a very long time for me, and I’ve been through…a lot. I’ve _done_ a lot.” He kept his eyes fixed on their hands as he continued, seeming to find it easier to get his words out if he wasn’t looking at her. “I fear that being down there for so long has changed me. I- I’ve neither given nor received kindness or…or affection since before I left, and so it’s quite an adjustment being back here – learning how to lower my walls again as Dr Linda would call it.” Chloe’s heart broke for him at this admission. “I want to be the man that you remember.” When he finally looked up at her he looked so incredibly vulnerable she just wanted to hold him and love away every hurt that he’d ever experienced. “You needn’t have worried though – what you said back at the Mayan - I never forgot you, not for a moment. There are very few things that I cannot do, but forgetting you is one of them.”

Chloe gave him a watery smile, her own eyes now glistening with emotion too. She was so proud of him. With her free hand she cupped his cheek in her palm, her joy increasing as he leaned into her touch. “Oh Lucifer. You have nothing to fear - you’re still the same man.”

“You really think so?” he asked, the hope in his voice laced with insecurity. Her lost boy.

“I know so” she told him resolutely. “And those words that I said to you on the balcony, they’re still true Lucifer. Do you remember them?” Perhaps he was not ready to hear them again yet, but she needed him to know of their truth and endurance.

Lucifer’s small but reverent smile was a glimpse of the ones he used to give her – the ones he reserved only for her. “I do.”

Chloe’s heart soared in renewed hope. “Good, because I still feel the same way – I never stopped. And whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m here for you. I’ll _always_ be here for you Lucifer – I’m not going anywhere.”

Lucifer squeezed her hand as his eyes misted up in gratitude. “Thank you, Chloe.”

As he said her name aloud for the first time since before he left, some of the anguish and uncertainty that had hung over him like a shroud disappeared into the breeze.

“That’s what partners are for.”

Chloe knew they had a way to go and that the road ahead would undoubtedly be bumpy at times. But she had him back and that was all that mattered. They were moving forward, and she would wait for him and help him for as long as it took, because he was her partner – the love of her life, and he was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
